Dented Kisses
by Shylo-sama
Summary: When Seimei comes home with out his ears, how does he explain it to Ritsuka? A very rare SeiXRit oneshot fanfic [Warning! Incest! Brotherly Love!]


_**:: When Seimei comes home without his ears, how does he explain it to Ritsuka::**_

**_The story is set when Ritsuka is 12 and Seimei is 19, and Seimei still has Soubi as his fighter. Basically like if Semei's 'death' never happened... Yea.. Something like that._**

**_Rated T: For some suggested adult themes, and just because I wanted to!_**

**_Warning: Incest and Brotherly Love. If you don't like it, don't read it! I understand it would be disturbing for some people, but I like the love between brothers (brothers only!) and I think its cute! ((smile))_**

**_The main reason I made this fanfic is because out of all the loveless fanfics I have read, I haven't seen any with this couple! And I thought that Why shouldn't I make one? Its not like I have 12 different stories to work on or anything! ((sigh)) But I didn't really care at the time. I wanted a SeiXRit fanfic, and I wanted it right then!! ((RAWR!)) And that's what you got! Enjoy!_**

**:: Dented Kisses ::**

'January 14. 11:00 pm.'

Ritsuka laid on Seimei's bed, staring at the alarm clock placed on the edge of the small in-table next to the full sized bed. Seimei had never stayed out this long, and the younger cat boy was worried for his brother. He was scared to go to sleep without Seimei by his side. He had always been there when he went to sleep, and when he woke up. If he started going to sleep with out Seimei, that bond might be broken between them, and Ritsuka didn't think he could take another severed bond. He had had enough of that from his mother.

Ritsukas cat ears began to droop and his eyes got heavy. He knew sleep was near, but he couldn't go to sleep. Not yet. Not with out Seimei.

Suddenly, one of Ritsuka's cat ears twitched at the familiar sound of the front door being opened and closed. His mother was already home, and asleep, so it could only be one person. Seimei.

Ritsuka quickly jumped from the bed and ran down the stairs to embrace his older brother from behind. Ritsuka could feel his brother relax under his arms and turn around to hold his younger in his arms. Ritsuka buried his face in Seimei's coat, taking in the familiar smells of his loving brother. It felt so good to be back into his strong protecting arms.

Seimei placed one of his hands on the small of Ritsukas back, and the other on the top of his head between his cat ears. Ritsuka smiled under Seimei's touches, and pushed himself back from Seimei's body to give his brother a kiss on the cheek, but those plans were ruined. When Ritsuka pulled back, he finally got a look at Seimei. Something was missing. Something important.

His brother had lost his ears.

Ritsukas eyes were wide from fear and shock as he backed away from his older. Was that why he was out so late? Loosing his ears?! His brother.. The only one he trusted... had lost his ears. His only proof of purity. And it was frightening for Ritsuka.

Seimei could see the look of anticipation on his brother face, and it made him smile. The twitching of his cat ears and a bandaged hand pulled up in front of his chest, like a frightened girl. It was amusing to him, and it made him want to rub his own cat ears. But knowing they were now gone, made him smile even more. With the memories still fresh in his mind, his head began to spin with pleasure. He closed his eyes to relive it all in his thoughts.

"Seimei?" A faint whisper was heard in the corner of the dark room, breaking Seimei from his day dream. He opened his eyes and adverted his attention to the direction of the small voice. He saw Ritsuka standing in the corner, his eyes focused on the ground, and his cat tail moving back and forth behind his slender legs. Seimei shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he looked at his helpless brother in the corner, hiding from him.

"Yes, Ritsuka?" He asked, a grin still on his lips.

Ritsuka looked up, a light pink blush on his cheeks. "Why.. Why were you out so late?" There was a slight pause. "Were you.. Were you busy.. loosing your ears?"

Seimei was surprised. His brother had never been that abrupt with anything before. Seimei grinned behind his bangs before looking back up. "That's right." He answered. His voice was smooth and comforting like always, and Ritsuka relaxed a little. Even though Seimei was no longer.. pure.. he was still his brother. His one and only brother, that he loved with all his heart.

Ritsuka smiled at his brother, the blush still on his cheeks. He bit his bottom lip nervously before walking a few steps closer to Seimei. He wanted to be close to him again. He was the only one he could get close to, and he wanted it, and he wanted it now. But his feet wouldn't move. He couldn't go any farther. His emotions wouldn't let him.

But Seimei helped his little brother out. He walked slowly over to him, his shoes clicking lightly on the floors, and embraced Ritsuka, One hand on his back and the other rubbing Ritsukas cat ears tenderly. Ritsuka tenderly and slowly wriggled his arms under Seimei's coat and gripped to the back of his the olders shirt. But that flexing of the muscles made his wrist sting, causing him to remember the cut her got earlier form his mother.

"Ow.." Ritsuka grunted and pulled back from Seimei.

The sound of pain coming from his brother made Seimei go into his 'Fatherly' mode, and he quickly took off his coat to toss it across the back of the couch. He then knelt down in front of Ritsuka, who had his hand pulled up next to his chest, his ears pointed backwards, showing he was in pain. "Ritsuka..." Seimei whispered, holding out his hand to the spoken boy.

"No. It.. ng.. It doesn't hurt..." He said, trying to hold back the pain in his face.

"Ritsuka..." Seimei gently took Ritsukas good hand in his. "... Lets go. Come on." He said easily. Ritsuka nodded after a moment, and followed his brother up the stairs to Seimei's bedroom.

When Seimei had settled Ritsuka on the bed, he then walked over to his desk and pulled out a small red first aid kit, something that both of them had seen enough of, but was going to see more of it whether they liked it or not.

Seimei sat on his knees in front of his younger and opened the first aid kit to get out some bandage and medication.

Ritsuka watched every one of Seimei movements. His hands and his fingers were so graceful. Ritsuka would sit and watch Seimei forever if he could. And when he still had his ears, Ritsuka would always watch them. They would move to any sound or movement. It was amazing.

Seimei smeared some medication to take the pain away on the bandage, then took Ritsukas hand in his again. The smoothness of his brothers skin was intoxicating. He wanted to stroke it.. and kiss it. Seimei slowly set the bandage on the cut across Ritsukas wrist, making him jerk in pain. "Its ok.. Almost done.." He said gently.

Ritsuka smiled. No matter what, Seimei's voice would never change. It would always stay smooth and calm, with out any wavering at all. Even in the worst of times, Seimei's voice and sweet words would always stop the tears, and make the pain go away.

Seimei put the holder clip on the bandage to hold it in place and watched Ritsuka hold up his arm to inspect the work. When he was satisfied, he smiled to his brother. But when he saw the earless head and the half-lidded gaze, he blushed again and looked at the ground. His heart did jumps as he thought about what his brother had done... only a short time ago. And that one dreaded question was still waiting on his lips to be heard.

Ritsuka gripped to his knees, staring at the ground to keep from making eye contact. "Seimei... What.. un.. What was.. it like?" Ritsuka was embarrassed to ask such a question, but he knew he could ask his brother anything and Seimei would always give a truthful answer.

Seimei stood frozen in his spot. That was the one question he was wanting Ritsuka to ask, but when he actually asked it... It wasn't like he had imagined. He looked at his brother, his ears drooped and his tail wrapped half way around his waist. It was entrancing. The look of innocent on his brothers face was just to much for him. It was amazing how a 11 year old could be forward, but so conservative at the same time.

Seimei reached up and took a hold of one of Ritsukas cat ear and stroked it easily. The short fur in it was so soft, just like his had been. He looked at his younger brother and smiled when he saw the blush still on his cheeks. It was redder than it was earlier, and he knew Ritsuka was nervous. But he should be.

Seimei cocked his head to one side so he could see Ritsukas face better. "You want me to show you?"

Ritsuka gasped and he quickly moved his head up to look at Seimei. His eyes were wide as his older smiled seductively at him.

Ritsuka couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was his brother.. Was he.. going to 'show' him? But that would mean...

He blushed hard and looked back at the ground, hunching his shoulders, like he was trying to protect himself. "Y-yes..." He answered, and waited for Seimei to do what ever he planed on doing.

Seimei blushed slightly, but he soon began un doing the button shirt Ritsuka had on. Ritsuka closed his eyes tightly at Seimei's touch. Normally, it didn't bother him to be touched by Seimei. But with him doing this.. He began to wonder why he agreed.

Once Ritsukas shirt was fully off, Seimei could finally touch and stroke the skin that he wanted so badly. He looked his brother over, and then picked him up so he could lay him down on the bed, his body parallel to it.

When Ritsuka felt his body back down on the covers, his body rubbing against it, he opened his eyes to see Seimei over him. His legs were over Ritsukas and his hands were on each side of his shoulders.

Seimei leaned down so his face was next to Ritsukas. "First, he wanted to kiss me..." He whispered, kissing Ritsukas jaw line, and moving down his neck. He then parted his lips from the soft skin. "Then he wanted to start kissing me in different spots, trying to find my weakness." Seimei smiled to himself before kissing Ritsuka down his chest and onto his abs.

Ritsuka closed his eyes. _Seimei... _Ritsuka could feel his brothers lips trace over his torso. The heat coming off his lips was intense, making Ritsuka want to touch his own. But he kept still. He didn't know what to do.

His ears were lazily laying against the pillow, until Seimei ran his lips over the dip in his side, almost touching his hip bones. Ritsuka quivered and sighed slowly. Seimei smiled, his lips still caressing that one spot. "That, My Ritsuka, Is your weakness."

Ritsuka stared at the ceiling. Weakness? But what does that mean?

"After he found mine, he wanted to do more." Seimei continued, running his left hand over his brothers chest, and raising himself up to look into his youngers eyes. Ritsuka was blushing a light pink and his breath was irregular. Seimei new that was a good sign. And he could also see that Ritsuka thought he was going to go farther. His brow was wrinkled in worry and his eyes were narrow.

Seimei leaned down and gently kissed Ritsuka on the cheek. He then raised himself back up. Ritsukas eyes were now full of shock. obviously, a kiss on the cheek was not what he was expecting. Seimei smiled at Ritsuka with a half-lidded gaze.

Ritsuka sighed quickly and closed his eyes momentarily from relief. When he opened his eyes, he reached up and wrapped his arms around his brothers neck. Seimei smiled again at his brother, then sat up to hold his brother in his lap, his hands still enjoying the softness of Ritsukas body.

After a few seconds, Ritsuka pushed back on Seimei's chest and looked at his hands. Seimei watched him. "Seimei? You said.." He looked up to his brother. ".. You said 'He'."

Seimei laughed quietly. "That's right. I did." Ritsuka smiled at Seimei and then paid his hands around his olders waist, putting his head on Seimei's shoulder.

Ritsuka turned his head so his lips were next to Seimei's neck. Seimei could feel his younger brothers breath on his neck and he quivered slightly, but without Ritsuka noticing.

"Will.. will I ever get to meet.. 'Him'? Ritsuka asked quietly, closing his eyes and smiling gently from feeling his brothers warmth on his bare skin.

Seimei eyes widened at his brothers question. But he soon looked at the ground, his eyes being hidden by his long bangs. He raised his hand and laid it slowly over Ritsukas head, covering one of his cat ears. "Yea, Ritsuka. You'll get to meet him. I promise." He said with a sad smile.

Ritsuka wiggled him his brothers arms a little before getting comfortable. "Good..." He whispered. It was so quiet, that Seimei could barely hear it. But he did. Seimei smiled sadly and tightened his grip on his younger brother which he loved more than anything.

_Im sorry... My Ritsuka..._

**:: END ::**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Well.. That's it. My first brotherly love fanfic. ((sigh)) im glad its over now, I'll tell you that! But it really only took my three days to write. That's not saying much where its so short, but for me, that's was making good time!**_

_**I actually got the idea when watching a new 'Blood +' Saturday night. I was like "Yea... that's a good idea... that's nice to... I should do that... what good ideas!" and my dad was two feet behind me, looking at me weird.**_

_**O.o'**_

_**XD But, this is it. The only SeiXRit fanfic I have ever done, and probably the only one I will ever do. R&R! Thanks!**_


End file.
